Friends Forever
by Monica Potter
Summary: Two sisters are in their third year in Hogwarts. It's about their (very humourous) life there.
1. Letter from Hogwarts

*~*Hi everyone, I'm Monica Potter, and I wrote the story Friends Forever! Just to give you a bit   
of info about it, so you can decide if you wanna read it or not...  
It's a bit different to other fanfics you might have read. For one, Hermione does not exist (she  
went on holiday and never came back...YES!! I mean...what a PITY)   
so if you're reading this just to find romance between Hermione and Ron, read something else.  
It starts in Harry's third year at Hogwarts, although it's not primarily about him. It does have   
him in it but yeah.   
It's basically about two sisters who are twins, and they go to Hogwarts. Oh and by the way, most   
of the characters names (not the ones that are in the book already, like Harry, Ron, Draco etc)   
are named after friends of mine. Anyway Monica, one of the sisters, is just your average school   
girl. She hates homework and loves Quidditch (and Harry. They're going out) Katie, her sister, is  
a school-loving, mood-swings-every-second-of-the-day type girl. The real Katie is my best friend!!! br  
OK, well, I'll stop rambling on and let you read. I hope you like it, please review it!  
  
*~*DISCLAIMER: Harry ain't mine. Neither is Hogwarts. The story is mine, the actual fanfic, but   
all the stuff from the Harry Potter books is copyright Warner Bros.   
  
CHAPTER 1 - Letter from Hogwarts  
"Yay! School goes back in a week and 3 days!!" Katie screamed, jumping around her small bedroom.  
"Woopidoo. I'm thrilled." Monica said, immersed in a letter that her boyfriend Harry had sent her.   
"But...we still haven't got our class choices for this year! I thought we were supposed to get   
them at the end of last year!! It's so depressing." Katie started sobbing dramatically, until she   
realized that her twin sister wasn't even taking any notice. She sniffed and emerged herself into  
a large book that she had bought herself called 7th Year Transfiguration Techniques. After a while,  
Monica looked up from her letter and said "But then, how are we supposed to buy our books? We   
don't know what subjects we're taking." Katie gasped and started crying again. "It's not fair!   
What is wrong with Hogwarts this year?" she said between loud sobs. Monica shrugged and continued  
reading her long, 8-page letter.   
  
It was a while until Katie finally calmed down. Monica had finished her letter and was about to   
stretch out on her bed when she noticed the large pile of tissues sitting next to Katie on her   
desk. With a sigh, she said, "Katie, it's not that bad. They'll figure out something." Katie   
sniffed and nodded, then grabbed a wad of tissues and took them downstairs to the bin. It took   
her 5 trips to get rid of them all, and by the time she had dragged her feet up the steps and   
into her room again, Monica had started a long letter back to Harry. Katie stared around the   
room and shivered. "I'll open the window and let some sun in." Katie said.  
"Uh-huh." Monica replied, finishing the 5th page of her letter.   
Katie opened the windows with large, comical gestures. Just as she was stretching, a barn owl   
flew in and knocked her flat on the ground. Monica had been watching the whole scene from her bed  
and started laughing her head off. Katie sat on the floor, stunned, until she looked closely at   
the owl that had plummeted from no-where. She shrieked, jumped up and ran over to the owl.   
"It's from Hogwarts! It's from Hogwarts! It's a letter from Hogwarts!" And with that she ran   
around the whole house twice screaming at the top of her lungs.   
  
Meanwhile, Monica had taken the letters from owl and opened the one marked "Miss M. Scullperd."   
Once Katie had finished her laps of the house, she came back into the room, breathing heavily,   
and grabbed her letter. She ripped it open and started reading it aloud, very enthusiastically.  
"Dear Miss Scullperd,  
We have written to inform you that there has been a delay in the subject choices. They will be   
passed around while you are aboard the Hogwarts Express, and we expect them to be ready by the   
time of arrival. Please note that we will order your books from Diagon Alley once you have chosen  
your classes. Have a nice summer,  
Professor McGonagall." Katie screamed with joy and ran around the house another 5 times. Monica   
just rolled her eyes and continued her letter.   
  
Katie ran back into the room, hyperventilating. Monica looked up from the 9th page of her letter   
to Harry, sighed, and said "I think you ran too fast. You should stop getting overexcited about   
these sorts of things."   
Katie ignored her and plopped down her desk chair. After about half an hour (Monica was on her   
17th page), Katie was breathing normally again. Then, just as she was about to get up, she   
started to cry loudly and the pile of tissues built up again. "What's wrong now, Katie?" Monica   
asked, starting to get annoyed at her constant mood-swings.   
"WE DON'T GET TO GO TO DIAGON ALLEY!!!!!" Katie screamed, blowing her nose and adding another   
tissue to her mountain. Monica groaned and yet again returned to her letter.   
  
*~* Hope ya like it! More coming soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

*~* Hi everyone. This is a bit of a longer chapter than the first. Monica makes a mistake and Katie  
makes a misjudgement!! Oooh, how exciting!  
  
*~* DISCLAIMER: This fanfiction is mine. Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Quidditch etc isn't. It's Warner  
Bros property.   
  
CHAPTER 2 - Aboard the Hogwarts Express  
A week and three days passed very quickly for Monica and Katie. Monica finally finished her letter   
to Harry (it was 23 pages long before Katie had to persuade Monica to finish up and do some   
homework), and Katie had busied herself by reading all of last years books. Finally, it was the   
night before the start of term and Katie was extremely excited. It wasn't until 1:00 in the   
morning that she stopped jumping around in the bunk below Monica and went to sleep. In the morning,  
Katie was up at 4:00, bustling around, getting all her equipment together. Monica grudgingly awoke  
at 8:30 to the noise of Katie falling down the stairs. She got out of bed and slowly trudged the   
door and looked down the stairs. Katie was lying at the bottom with her heavy suitcase on top of   
her. "I can only guess." Monica said after observing the scene.   
  
Somehow, they made it to Kings Cross by half past ten. The two girls waved goodbye to their parents  
and confidently ran through the barrier - they had done this twice already. Monica spotted Harry   
and ran over to greet him. Katie watched them hug, enviously. She didn't have a boyfriend yet (she  
had no idea why). She shook it out of her mind and walked over to her friends.   
  
They boarded the Hogwarts Express at 11:00; Katie with her friends, Monica with hers. The only   
cabins left were two next to each other, so they took those. After 15 minutes, a lady came around  
with the class choices. "Are you all third years?" she asked Monica, Harry, Ron and Emily. They   
nodded, and 4 sheets of paper were passed to them. Monica was having great difficulty with   
choosing her subjects. "What sounds better, Arithmancy or Ancient Runes?" Monica asked Emily.   
"I honestly don't know." Emily said. "I'm having trouble with my choices as well."  
Just then, Draco Malfoy came barging in, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh, I'm so sorry, didn't   
realise this was taken." He sat down next to Monica, who quickly shuffled in the direction of   
Harry. "Having trouble with our class choices, are we now? Here, let me help." He grinned,   
drooling with fake sincerity. Monica moved closer to Harry.   
"Get lost, Malfoy." Harry said bravely. Draco just grinned and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to   
follow him out.  
"Oh, I just HATE that Malfoy." Monica said, continuing with her subject choices. "And I also hate  
these class choices."  
"Ooh, I know of something that'll help you decide!" Ron said, jumping forward. "OK, here's what   
you do. You've gotta clear your mind, then I'll ask you some questions and you've gotta answer   
them without thinking of the answers. Got it?"   
Monica nodded.   
"OK, what do you like better, chocolate or vanilla?"   
"Chocolate." Monica said immediately.   
"What do you like better, 3 or 4?"  
"4."   
"What do you like better, water or pumpkin juice?"  
"Water." Monica said quickly. Her expression changed to a startled look. "Hey, I like pumpkin juice  
better."   
This continued for a while. Sometimes Monica would be surprised at the choices she had made, but   
she continued all the same.  
  
Meanwhile, in the next cabin, Katie and her friends had long since finished their class choices.   
Lauren, Katie's friend, was showing the group a new device that she had bought at Diagon Alley.   
"It lets you eavesdrop into other people's conversations," she was saying. "It can even let you   
listen through walls!"   
"Excellent, we should try it out!" Katie said enthusiastically. "My sister's in the other room,   
we could listen to their conversation."   
"Great idea! You try it out first, Katie, see if it works."   
Katie held the small, square machine against the wall. Ron and Monica's voices flooded into the   
room. Katie only heard one thing before she fainted dead away.   
"Who do you like better, Malfoy or Katie?"  
"Malfoy."  
  
Back in the cabin next door, all of them had gasped, including Monica herself. "No way! I like   
Katie way better than that rat, that's for sure." Monica's friends were still staring at her.   
"Honest, it just came out of nowhere." Her friends nodded and shook it out of their heads as Ron   
continued.   
"What's better, Summer or Winter?"  
"Summer."   
"What's better, Arithmancy or Ancient Runes?"  
"Arithmancy."  
"There you go." Ron said smartly, folding his arms.  
"Thanks Ron." Monica said, giving him a small hug. Ron immediately blushed and said in a small   
voice, "No problem."  
  
Next door, Lauren had revived Katie with a simple water spell. She was sitting up, fanning her   
face with her hand, with a stunned expression plastered on her face. None of them had heard the   
conversation next door after that, so every one of them was shocked. "She...she likes Malfoy more  
than me? I mean, I know we're sisters and all, and we get into big fights all the time...but...Malfoy?"  
"Katie, there's no need worrying about it."  
"Yeah...but...Malfoy..." Katie stammered a reply.   
"Come on, forget about it Katie. You have better things to do than sit around worrying about   
whether your sister has a crush on Malfoy or not." Alison, another one of Katie's friends, said.   
"What?"  
"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? If she likes that rat more than you, she must like him."  
"No...it's not true. I mean...she HATES Malfoy. More than she hates Potions, and believe me,   
that's a lot."  
"Well, things change." Rebecca, another of Katie's friends, piped up.   
Katie sat in awe. Her sister couldn't possibly like Malfoy...could she?   
"It's not fair! Why does this have to be so confusing? And...and...poor Harry!" Katie sobbed.  
"Katie, don't worry. Why don't you show us that Transfiguration book you bought?"  
Katie immediately stopped sobbing and said, brightly "Okay!"  
By and by, the train driver's voice boomed over the train, magically enhanced. "Weeeeeeeeee will   
beeeeeeeee arriving at Hoooooooooooogwarts in ten miiiiiiiiiiiiinuuuttteeess!!! Hehehe!!"   
Monica and her friends looked at each other strangely.   
"What's up with him?" Emily asked.  
"Probably too much Butterbeer." Harry replied. They all laughed and changed into their robes (the  
girls left the cabin while the boys were getting changed and vice versa).  
By the time they had all changed, the train driver's voice wafted over the train again.   
"Weeeeeeeeeeee have arriiiiiiiiived at HOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGWWWWAAAAAARRRRTTTTSSSSSS!!! Please,   
step oooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuttttttt of the train! Your luuuuuuuuuuuggggggaaaaaaaage will be taken  
SEPERATELY!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Heeheeheeheehee!!!"  
Monica and her friends laughed. They heard a distant rumble as people filed off the train, so they  
too got up and left.   
  
Monica saw Katie getting out of the cabin next door, so she said "Hi Katie!" Katie ignored her and  
left the train. Monica was about to shout out to her, but she was dragged away in the crowd of   
people. What's up with her? she thought, but as Harry took her hand and led her off the train, it   
left her mind. 


	3. Sorting Ceremony Dramas

*~* Chapter 3's here! In this chapter a revelation is made concerning Emily and Ron. Plus, Katie  
is featured along with her constant mood swings!  
  
*~* DISCLAIMER: My Fanfic. Warner Bros' Harry Potter. And Hogwarts. And Quidditch (actually, JK   
Rowling made 'em up, but Warner Bros. owns 'em.)  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 - Sorting Ceremony Dramas  
Katie heard the familiar voice of Hagrid calling "Firs' years! Firs' year over 'ere!" She smiled   
and proceeded to find him. It wasn't hard - he was the only towering, shadowy figure she could   
see. Katie pushed past people until she could see Hagrid clearly. "Hi Hag -" she started, but she  
noticed that Monica and her friends were already talking to him. "Oh." Tears filled her eyes as   
she remembered what Monica had said about her. She was about to burst into loud sobs when her   
friends approached her. "Katie, what's wrong?" Katie suddenly snapped out of her sadness and said,  
brightly, "Nothing! Come on, we'll be late for the Sorting Ceremony! And we DON'T want to miss   
that!" And with that, they ran, top speed, to the carriages.   
  
In the Great Hall, Monica and Katie sat far apart, although Monica did try to get a seat next to   
her sister. Monica had sat down next to her "Katie, what's wrong?" she asked. Next to her, Katie   
was trying (unsuccessfully) to stifle her giggles. "Did I hear something?" she asked Lauren.   
Monica sighed, then got up and walked over to sit between Harry and Emily.   
As the Sorting Ceremony proceeded, Monica looked over to Emily and Ron, who were sitting next to   
each other. Ron was blushing intensely, and Emily was trying to concentrate on the Ceremony.   
However, she too was blushing so much that it was almost the colour of Ron's fiery red hair.   
Monica smiled, nudged Harry and nodded her head towards her two friends. Harry, getting the idea,  
grinned at Ron and Emily with an expression that clearly said "Something's going on with those two."  
Monica and Harry let out a little giggle, then returned their attention to the Sorting Ceremony   
that had almost finished.  
  
Meanwhile, at the other end of the Gryffindor table, Katie and her friends were paying their FULL  
attention to the Sorting Ceremony, clapping and cheering whenever students were sorted into   
Gryffindor. However, Katie was also cheering for the students that were sorted into Ravenclaw,   
because they were obviously very bright students that she would LOVE to get to know.   
  
"Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak! Thankyou." Dumbledore said, as his words of great inspiration.  
As the feast started, Monica heard large sobs from the other end of the long table. She rolled her  
eyes, knowing it was Katie. Down at the other end, Katie was saying through her tears, "His   
speeches are just so...so inspirational...you know, and...and...it's just so hard not to cry...they're   
so beautiful..."  
"Yes, I know Katie. Calm down." Alison said to her. She was about to suggest that she read her   
Transfiguration Techniques for the 36th time when Dumbledore stood up and said "I have one last   
notice to make. Third years will have the day off tomorrow while their timetables are being   
prepared."  
This was just too much for Katie. She started screaming, with large tears falling down her face.   
She pounded the table with her fists, and everyone, including Dumbledore, stared at her   
disbelievingly. "IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR" she screamed, and stormed off to the common   
room. Harry looked at Monica with a No-Offence-But-Your-Sister-Is-WEIRD expression on his face.   
Monica stared into his eyes, an I-Know-What-You-Mean look on hers. They often communicated this   
way - there was no need for words.   
  
After the feast, when they were feeling full and sleepy, they trudged up to the common room where  
they found Katie on the step, shivering, with tears running down her face. All four of them gave   
her a puzzled look, and she merely said, in a small voice "I don't know the password." Monica   
shook her head and said. "It's braveheart - but...Katie, why weren't you talking to me before?"   
Katie, snapping back into her normal, snobby self, turned to the portrait of the fat lady,   
screamed "BRAVEHEART!!" and walked in. Just as the portrait was closing, she turned around and   
said "Thankyou." in an annoyed tone. Monica ran forward - too late. The portrait smacked her in   
the face and she toppled to the ground. Her friends ran forward to help her, and just as she was   
climbing to her feet, the fat lady said, "Tut tut. Having sibling problems, are we?" 


	4. New Kid on the Block

*~* This is the longest chapter I've written so far! A cute new boy is introduced, plus, Ron and   
Emily get SERIOUS!! Definitely a chapter not to miss.   
  
*~* DISCLAIMER: My fanfic! My fanfic! But Harry and that belong to Warner Bros.   
  
  
CHAPTER 4 - New Kid on the Block  
Monica got barely any sleep that night. Katie was crying loudly in her bed - it was not until 2:30   
in the morning that she shut up and went to sleep. Monica had asked her what the matter was, but   
Katie just cried louder in reply.   
In the morning, Monica was woken by a large thump. She rolled over and saw Katie sleeping on the   
ground, outstretched, with an angry expression plastered on her face. Monica didn't need to even   
guess - she had obviously fallen off her large four poster bed. Monica sighed, got out of bed   
(she had a strange urge to step on her sleeping sister) and dressed. She went down to breakfast   
where she found Emily and Ron sitting together - too close. They were talking in hushed voices,   
and, Monica noticed, holding hands. This was too much for Monica to take. She crept up behind   
them and was about to shout "BOO!" at the top of her voice when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
She turned around and was about to yell at the person who had ruined her great scaring attack   
when she noticed it was someone she had never seen before. He looked about 13, and was wearing   
Gryffindor robes - yet, Monica knew that he wasn't in their Potions class, and all the third   
years were in her Potion class (it was mandatory). She noticed that the boy had brilliant blue   
eyes and sandy hair, and a light build. Monica stood staring at him for a while, then realized   
what she was doing. "Yes, what do you want?" she asked him impatiently.   
"Umm...I'm new here. My name's Alex Wood." He said, in a heavy Scottish accent.   
Monica's tone changed, rapidly, to a one of disbelief. "Wh...what, Oliver Wood's brother?"   
"Yeah."   
Monica's eyes opened wide and she started babble "Oh, pleased to meet you, my name's Monica   
Scullperd, I think your brother is a FANTASTIC Quidditch player, I really do, just the way he   
blocks the Quaffle, and his flying techniques. I think he really captain's the team well,   
Gryffindor always seem to win…and you're his brother!" she said all this in one breath, finishing  
with a little gasp for air.  
"Oh...nice to meet you...Monica, was it? Umm...I'm looking for the Gryffindor common room; Oliver  
couldn't show me 'cos he was at Quidditch practice."   
"Damn...that means Harry won't be back for ages."   
"Harry?"  
"Oh, Harry Potter, my boyfriend."  
It was Alex's turn to babble. "You're...you're his girlfriend? But...he's, like, the most famous   
wizard ever, I admire him so much. I've read about him in Famous Wizards and Witches, and...and...he's   
the only person ever to withstand You-Know-Who's power, he must be clever and smart and brilliant  
and strong and..."  
"OK, OK, yes, he's all these things. But he's got a secret behind it."   
Monica winked at Alex and led him to the common room. "Now, all you have to do is say   
'Braveheart!' and the portrait will open. Watch..." Monica turned to the portrait and said   
"Braveheart" loudly and clearly and the portrait swung open. "You've gotta be quick or the   
portrait will close." Monica said, rubbing the bruise on her forehead from last night. They   
stepped in and Monica was about to show Alex what she meant, but the portrait stayed wide open.   
"See, it'll...close...soon..." Monica said. The seconds ticked by. After about a minute, the   
portrait was still wide open. Monica stamped her foot and screamed at the portrait, "Oh, NOW you  
stay open!" And with that she stormed to her dormitory.   
  
Alex was now left alone - a few people in the common room were staring at him, one of those people  
being Katie. Her eyes were red (she'd been crying again for some reason or other), her back hurt   
(she had no idea why) and she was eyeing down the new boy with shy interest. The boy saw her   
looking at him, smiled at her and walked over. "Hello, I'm Alex Wood. I'm Oliver's brother; I've   
been on holidays in Australia for the past two years, so I'm new here."  
Katie's heart fluttered. "I'm...I'm Katie Scullperd, and I..."  
"Oh, are you Monica's sister? She showed me the way to the common room, although I'm sure I'll   
forget soon enough." He smiled and Katie's heart skipped a beat. "So, umm...which dormitory are   
the boys in?"   
"Uh...just up to the right...I mean left! Left, yeah, that's it, to the left." Alex gave her one   
last smile and took his suitcase up to his dormitory. Katie was breathing heavily. There was no   
doubt about it - she liked this new guy, Alex. His beautiful Scottish accent, his dazzling blue   
eyes and cute, spiked up sandy hair. Katie grinned and fell off her chair.   
  
That day went almost too quickly for Katie. She followed Alex around EVERYWHERE (well, except the  
dormitories), which was getting him a little annoyed, especially when Katie seemed to trip over   
every time she "walked past".   
  
Monica had finally come out of the dormitory, cursing the "stupid portrait hole that is so bloody   
unpredictable". She sought Harry for attention after he had come back from Quidditch training   
  
As they were talking, Monica realised that she hadn't seen Ron and Emily since that morning. "Hey,  
I haven't seen Ron and Emily since this morning." Monica said to Harry. "Oh, and guess what, when  
I did see them this morning, they were holding hands!!!"  
Harry laughed. "Lovebirds. I knew this'd happen after we got together." Monica and Harry giggled   
together. And they didn't stop for the next 15 minutes, which made passer-by's a little freaked   
out. When they did finally stop, it was because Alex walked into the common room, with Katie   
following close behind. Alex turned around and said angrily, "OK, Katie, do you reckon you could   
stop stalking me for two seconds?"  
Katie smiled lovingly and whispered to Monica, "I just love it when he talks like that." With that,  
she proceeded flirting until Alex was so annoyed he stormed up to the dormitories. Katie followed  
him up the stairs to wait outside the dormitory until he came out. Monica and Harry heard a   
distant THUMP as Katie tripped on a stair. They exchanged a look that obviously said "What the   
hell is wrong with her?" then grinned.   
  
"Hey, I still haven't seen Ron and Emily all day. Where have they been?" Monica said to Harry and  
Katie as they walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. Katie had finally quit following Alex   
around (Monica had told her that it's NOT the way to get a guy) and was hanging around Monica and  
Harry. Her friends had babbled on about something or other, Katie had only caught words of it 'cos  
she had lost Alex at the time, but she was smart enough to put it together - they weren't going to  
hang around with her until she stopped being so Alex-crazy. So Katie had finally stopped following  
Alex, and was giving her friends a bit of time before she returned to them.  
Now, back to the story.   
"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I haven't seen them all day."   
Monica was about to suggest they look for the couple, when Katie went and changed the subject. "I  
know of a short cut to the Great Hall. I took it all the time last year when I was walking from   
Potions to Transfiguration. You would know that they're on either sides of the Great Hall."  
"Um...no, we just took the stairs. But OK, show us." Monica said. "Bet she spent ages just trying  
to find this one." She added in a whisper to Harry.   
They took Katie's way, which turned out not to be a short cut, but a longer way. Harry was about   
to complain when he noticed two, dark figures in a corner. As he got closer, he realised they were  
kissing. He was about to apologise and walk off when he realised...  
*freaky music inserted here*  
...IT WAS RON AND EMILY!!!!!!!  
*more freaky music*  
"Ron! Emily! What..." Harry started, but after that he was at a loss for words. Ron and Emily   
stopped immediately and looked up, embarrassed.  
"Harry, did you find them? I...what's wrong Harry?" Monica noticed Harry staring with utter   
disbelief at both Ron and Emily. "Harry…hello? Knock knock, is anyone home?"   
"I...they...I mean...who...but..." Harry stumbled over his words.   
"Come on Harry, what's the problem. They're just sitting in the corner. Probably wanted to get a   
bit of privacy." Monica winked at the couple sitting together in the dusty corner. Harry smiled   
weakly at Monica's attempt to work things out. After a while, he managed to mumble, "They were   
kissing."   
Monica stared. For a few moments, Harry thought she was going to take the same approach as he   
did - utter shock. But Monica started laughing. Hard. She ended up on the floor, rolling around   
in laughter. Harry had to shout to talk to Monica. "What's so funny?" he asked.   
"Well, it was SO obvious they were going to get together, I've known it for AGES!!!!! I saw you  
guys last night, and this morning, and I knew!!! And now this! I..." Monica stopped there - she   
broke into another fit of laughter.   
  
After a while, the laughter died down, and Katie, who hadn't said anything this whole time, piped  
up. "But..you're only THIRD years. That's disgusting."   
"You caught us at the wrong time." Emily said, blushing. "It was only a little one...just a   
peck...you know?"   
Ron nodded his head in agreement, his face turning redder than his hair.   
Monica just grinned, and was about to say something when Harry took her hand and gave her an   
If-You-Say-Anything-More-About-It-It'll-Make-Them-Even-More-Embarrassed look. Monica nodded, and   
squeezed his hand.   
  
Katie had been observing the four friends from afar. Ron and Emily, Harry and Monica. All so   
perfect. Katie's eyes started to fill with tears as she realised that her one and only love   
didn't even like her...AT ALL. For about the 5th time that day, she was about to burst into tears  
when Monica said, "Um...Katie, I think we're lost. Help us."   
Katie leaped forward with enthusiasm, breaking Monica and Harry's grip. She looked around, and   
realised she had no idea where she was. This time she DID break into tears. The four friends   
rolled their eyes and Emily said, "Katie, can't you use a spell or something?"   
Katie shrieked with delight and took her wand from out of her robes promptly. "POINT ME!" she   
screamed eagerly. Monica and Emily began to giggle uncontrollably at Katie's enthusiasm - Harry   
and Ron just grinned.   
After about half an hour, they finally reached the Great Hall. "That was the longest shortcut I   
ever took." Monica admitted. Katie scowled at her.   
"Hey, I just realised, you guys spent the WHOLE day in that dusty corner. What were doing?" Harry  
asked.   
"We were just talking. About stuff." Emily said.  
Monica and Harry raised their eyebrows. "Really? What kind of stuff?" Monica asked suspiciously.   
"Just...stuff." Ron said nervously.   
Monica grew impatient. "TELL!" she screamed.   
Emily and Ron both jumped.   
"OK, OK, fine." Emily said. "We were talking about...um...you."   
"What the hell?"   
"Yeah," Ron admitted, "Just saying...you know...that..." the rest of his words were mumbled.  
"Sorry? What was that? I didn't quite hear you!" Monica said, trying unsuccessfully to control her  
anger.   
"Well...we were just saying...um...that you guys are...not-going-to-make-it-to-7th-year-we-reckon-  
you'll-break-up-somewhere-along-the-line." Ron said all this very quickly, but Monica caught   
enough to understand what he meant. Harry heard as well, and was fuming.   
"WHAT???"   
"We didn't mean it, honest. We had run out of things to talk about."   
Monica and Harry left without any hesitation. When they left, Katie, who had not spoken through   
the whole fight, said "That's a bit mean, you know. But...to tell you the truth...I think exactly  
the same thing."   
  
*~* Like it? Please review!!! 


	5. The Fight

*~* This chapter is certainly interesting. It's the first time Draco's introduced to the story, so it's always interesting when he's around.   
Anyway, please R&R (read and review) and enjoy the chapter! *~*   
  


CHAPTER 5 - The Fight

Harry and Monica didn't speak to Ron and Emily for the rest of that week. Whenever Ron and Emily entered the same room as them, they'd start talking in hushed voices.   
Meanwhile, Ron and Emily had officially become "an item". Word spread around quickly and within a day and a half, almost all of Gryffindor knew, as well as most third years from other houses.  
It was not until the next week in double potions with the Slytherins that they were all re-united. They were all working hard at their desks, with the absence of Draco and a few other Slytherins. All of a sudden, the door burst open and in came Draco, smirking, with his arm around a girl who the Gryffindor's only barely knew by name - Elyce. She wore thin glasses with a single, carved snake sitting on top of them. She had short, black hair and wore the same look as the boy who was standing next to her.   
"Ah yes, as you can see, I've teamed up with Elyce, if you get what I mean." Draco said loudly, not caring that Snape was in the room. "She's my girlfriend."   
"Now, now, Draco," Snape said, looking up from his homework-correcting. "Don't want to sound to big-headed, now, would we? Why don't you sit down."   
Monica knew that if she had walked in sporting Harry like that, she would have gotten a three-month detention.   
Draco and Elyce smirked and sat down together. After a long period of silence, Draco leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Yet another thing we both have in common, Potter. We both have a girl."  
"Shut up Malfoy." Harry whispered back through gritted teeth. Malfoy looked a tad disappointed at Harry's retalliating comment. He thought for a moment, needing someone to taunt and torment, so he leaned over and whispered, a bit louder. "Hey, Scullperd girl. What's it like being with the famous Potter, eh? Bit of a novelty?"  
Monica didn't even look up from her work. Draco knew he'd be able to break through to her if he kept going at it. "He's only famous because of his stupid scar. And he's not even special. If his stupid, mudblood mother hadn't been there..."   
That was too much for Monica to take. She stood up, enraged. "Don't you DARE insult Harry!" And with that, she slapped him hard across the face.   
Draco certainly wasn't expecting that - he fell back on his chair, caught just in time by Elyce.   
"You slapped MY boyfriend?" Elyce said with a snarl. "Right, you're done for." And without even bothering to take her wand out of her robes, she punched Monica square in the nose.   
Monica went flying, and hit the classroom wall with a thump. Emily and Ron had been watching the whole fight from a distance. Although they were both unphased by the whole fight, Emily especially was distraught to see her best friend hurt. She ran over to where Monica lay, unconscious. Ron went to Harry's side, and with a nod, they both took out their wands. Just as they were about to hex both Draco and Elyce and any other Slytherin that happened to be in their way when Snape stood up. "SILENCE!" He shouted. The whole class was suddenly quiet. He took his wand and revived Monica with a charm. She awoke groggily. "Wha...wha...where am I? What happened? Huh?"   
"Morrow, take Scullperd to the Hospital Wing. Draco, you'd better go too." Snape snapped.  
Emily helped a limping Monica to the door, followed by Draco, blood streaming down his nose.   
"Potter, Weasley, detention for trying to hex Mr Malfoy and Ms Lambrou."   
"But..." Ron started, but a penetrating stare from Harry cut him off.   
"See me after class for your detention arrangements. Now, everyone, back in your seats and continue work."   
Katie, who had been oblivious to the whole fight, was sitting in a corner, nose in book. "Katie, your sister's just been taken down to the hospital wing," Rebecca whispered. "Don't you care?"  
"What? How? Everyone's just been doing their work...right?"   
Rebecca rolled her eyes and continued her work.   



End file.
